User talk:SSJ3Ascension
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vegeta super saiyan 3 .jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 01:15, SSJKrillins life story.... May 22, 2011 Hey did you leave a mesage on my talk page because if SSJ Krillins Life story you did you forgot to sign your signature if you did get back to me and this time sign your signatureSuperSaiyanKrillin 19:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ok this is what you do you go up to the template box under the word insert youm clikck the down arrow hit info box,you mtype in the title ,then type in the picture's name like lets say i was going to make a demon dragon page a would go find a picture on wiki or my saved files type in its name in the image file box demon dragon.jpg you don' have to type in its size then you type in the title like species in row one title then in row one info i put like dragon then row two title and row to info and so forh here ill set up an example please tell me if it dodnt work or if you dont understand somethingSuperSaiyanKrillin 21:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw one of the pages you edited about goten and it looked like you did it right so congrautes SuperSaiyanKrillin 22:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey no prob just tell me anything else if your having trouble with something or need a photo for something or even a video, here is one on goten if it says something stupid sorry my computers sound is broken SuperSaiyanKrillin 22:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Um sureSuperSaiyanKrillin 22:37, May 28, 2011 (UTC) i honestly dont know anymoreSuperSaiyanKrillin 23:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I have a picture that i need to have hair added to it so i was wondering if you could draw it on oh and if you could make the hair look like Aaron's hair thanks SuperSaiyanKrillin 04:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Danks for the photoSuperSaiyanKrillin 05:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you mean Sh5 Hunku not Ssj Hunkucommon mistake though i did it a few times to-SuperSaiyanKrillin 08:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) got it, me no make sh5, just joke -SuperSaiyanKrillin 08:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The Adventures of Puar Nail Jr. FPSS3 I like your Full power super saiyan 3 page it would be awesome if that existed. may 31 Now that is a legendary SuperSaiyan -SuperSaiyanKrillin 22:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thenextcocoaaddict Sure go on the chat and you can tell me some of your ideas there -ExtremeSSJ4 23:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) missing Picture hey. Do you know what happened to my picture on Vid18? Its gone I tried looking it up in the photo gallery but it wasnt there either like someone completly deleted it from the site.-SuperSaiyanKrillin Older and Fouler Things Hey there. Simply put, if I see another page like the one you just made (and I deleted), you will be banned on the spot. This wiki takes a strong stance on equally protecting all people, and I will not tolerate, in the slightest, any disrepect or hatred towards ANY person/group. Please, don't do that again. If you have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page, and I'll respond as soon as I can. Thanks. -KidVegeta Hey i finally got to hear that video in the no goku talk page. And I i still don't get it. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Hey I found another place you might want to check out. here -SuperSaiyanKrillin Dragon Ball Temporakai: Trunks In Hell Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Hay did you leave me that massage about that wiki. If you did what am I supposed to do on it? -SuperSaiyanKrillin I know a website with even less restrictions.Fanon stories wiki.